Thrombopoietin (TPO) is a naturally occurring polypeptide that simulates the differentiation of bone marrow stem cells into megakaryocytes and stem cells. This study represents the first experience with human recombinant TPO (rhTPO) to assess its safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics, and pharmacodynamics in subjects with solid malignancies receiving Thiotepa.